


Movie night

by emh19



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Horror, Sweet, horror movie, movie, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh19/pseuds/emh19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally and Stevie deside to go on a move date but they both have diffrent ideas on the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a work to AO3 so sorry if it sucks  
> if you want to like request anything you can do so at my tumblr  
> This-may-be-a-URL.tumblr.com

“Ally can we please see something else you know I hate horror movies” Stevie whined “well you know I Love horror movies sooo ,no, also don’t worry if you get scared you can just cuddle up under my arm” Ally Laughed, Stevie swatted her arm they made their way up to the ticket booth “Ally seriously can we just watch something else” Stevie pleaded “But Stevie” Ally says mocking her girlfriends tone “I never organise dates I need to take control more often”,  
“Ally I swear if we enter that theatre-” Stevie starts but is cut off by the voice of the ticket master “hello Ladies what movie are we seeing today” he says eyeing them both up and down. Ally wrapped her arm tighter around her girlfriend “Umm I guess we’ll see Ant-Man” Ally sighs knowing she was so whipped, it’s not funny to her at least she could hear Stevie trying not to laugh “ok guys here we go, enjoy the movie” he says ushering up the next couple in line. “See that wasn’t that hard was it, just giving in and not having to get your own way” Stevie says reaching up to take her hand.  
“yeah well it wasn’t hard for you I had to pass up going to watch the movie I wanted to, now I’ll just have to go with Danny” Ally pouts “Well at least then the teenage lemur would probably refrain from checking you out.” She says gripping your hand tighter as you walk into the theatre.

“But Ally, truly you should have just bought the other tickets I may have not forgave you for upwards of ten years but I could have handled it” Stevie says leading Ally to their seats “oh great now you tell me, after it’s too late” Ally sighs sitting down “your lucky your so cute otherwise I would have gotten rid of you years ago.” Ally sighs letting go of Stevie’s hand “Ally we haven’t even been dating a year” she says confused “I know I would have never even gotten to know you If I had known you hated horror movies” Ally laughs “well I would have never have gotten to know you if I had known you where such a huge fan” Stevie says sticking her finger into Ally’s sides “Stevie where in public-” Ally starts but is cut off by a fit of giggles involuntarily bubbling from her thought.  
“Stevie I’m serious if you do that again I’ll just get up and leave” Ally says grabbing Stevie’s hands and looking her dead in the eyes, “you are no fun” Stevie says with a huff “C’mon you don’t believe that for a second” Ally says leaning over her and hovering her lips a centimetre away from Stevie’s “C’mon Stevie just admit it I’m the most fun even when I trick you and we are seeing a horror movie and not Ant-Man” Ally says dropping her voice to barely a whisper “wait what” Stevie yells pushing Ally away, Ally bursts into a full fit of laughter “Ally your such a fucking ass, I truly hate you right now” Stevie says slumping down in her seat “I don’t believe that, and I know you don’t either” Ally whispers leaning back in and capturing Stevie’s mouth in a soft kiss. Stevie pulls away after a second “I still hate you” she says slumping under Ally’s arm “but I will set that hate aside if it means I get to hide in you” Ally can only smile in response.


End file.
